Depolarisation
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: Drabbles involving a Force that's neither Light or Dark- Chapter 3: "Paths to War"
1. Child of the Force

**Disclaimer:** Can you not see, I have no beard still, I do not own Star Wars, and I likely never will.

* * *

**AN: **Yet another fic in my 'lets not bash Anakin'-series. Maybe I'm finally growing up?**  
AN2:** I needed some practice writing in an impersonal, self-condemning we. This OneShot may not entirely fit the bill, but at least I had fun ^^

~mostly by imagining the Omake was actually part of this~  
~It. Is. Not.~

* * *

**_Depolarisation_**

The Jedi were right, the Sith were wrong  
The Jedi were wrong, the Sith were right  
Their codes both a fragment of what should be  
A mere perversion, following a distorted truth.

What is Balance if one only sees part of the picture?  
Foolishly we denied half of what is, what we are and what conceived you?  
How can we continue on, if we only acknowledge what we want to exist?  
Any one being can only wonder, young one,  
if in the end you did fullfil the prophecy as was intended

You embody both our sin and our virtue  
Our emotions, and our peace  
Our ignorance, our Knowledge, our passion and serenity  
You embody chaos, and harmony  
Born of Death and of Life

Rest, for it is what you deserve my Child

_TheyWeAllI_ feel nothing but pride for you

_Surely_  
_In the end_  
_You did the best you could_

* * *

(Omake:_ 'Although I am SO putting you in Anger Management Classes, young man!'_)


	2. If there is no Jedi to cry 'Dark Side'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucas Arts, or Disney *snorts*, whichever it is at this point.

* * *

**AN:** The second one shot in this series. If one hasn't noticed the common theme yet, all oneshots involve the idea that the Force is neutral above all else

* * *

The Force is neither Dark or Light, it just is.

One of the first things any trained Force-sensitive will tell you, is that the Force centers around believe and faith. Faith that it will guide, protect you and nurture you. Believe in the fact that it will come to you when you need it for defense or offense.

What most don't understand though, is that it goes further than that. The Dark Side and it's temptations are only there, for those who believe in it, even if it's only in a subconscious part of the mind. Likewise, if one has never heard of the division in the Force, he or she will not be corrupted by it's Dark Side.

Ofcourse this does not mean a person that truly honestly believes there is no darkside is safe from insanity. They might still go batshit insane because of Force use. The Force, to one who can touch it is nearly unlimited power after all, and pretty much everyone knows the saying accompanying that.

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Needless to say, if a person like that does go insane, it has little to do with Sith Insanity, and more to do with his or her abuse of power and/or their inherent instability. Still the so-called physical traits associated with a darkside-user, like pale, flaky skin, and golden or red eyes won't show up.

The Force is neither Dark or Light, it just is.

The Galaxy would be so much better a place if only we could truly have faith in that.


	3. Paths to War

**AN: **I thought since I was working on KoTOR-fanfiction anyway, with 'Seeing in Monochrome', I might as well publish a quick depolarisation-drabble from that era. I seem to be on a role this week... Although, admittedly, as the _**Sole** _reviewer pointed out, Depolarisation is not up to par with my other works.

S/He is completely right...

It's why I publish it in storage, hoping for that critique, and tips, maybe ideas how to make these better.

...Thank you, _Abyssal Legion_, for your honest opinions...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I truly, honestly don't own, why do people keep asking that?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_The Force wills something different from everyone.  
__There are many paths it invokes to make sure it is sustained.  
__For better or for worse, everyone complies in the end._

* * *

**Path of the Conqueror  
**_Images of a strengthening Dark Side, armies of Sith, both by biology or ideology, razing worlds to the ground. Devastation wrecked upon the galaxy, Coruscant, it's capital burning. His troops spreading out, to destroy the last of the resistance._

The Sith Emperor opened his eyes and grinned. If the Force was urging him to expand his empire, who was he to disagree?

* * *

**Path of the Sage**  
_Images of a strengthening Dark Side, armies of Sith, both by biology or ideology, razing worlds to the ground. Devastation wrecked upon the galaxy, yet the Jedi must not act upon it until the time was right, for if they did, they would fall to Darkness one by one, leaving no one to fight the Sith in the end._

The Jedi Grandmaster opened his eyes and sighed sadly. People were going to die out there, worlds would fall to the advent of the Mandalorians, but they could do nothing, for the true threat was not Death, but Darkness' victory.

He wanted to help so very badly, but it was not within the Force's will, it's whispers telling him to wait.

* * *

**Path of the Defender**  
_Images of a strengthening Dark Side, armies of Sith, both by biology or ideology, razing worlds to the ground. Devastation wrecked upon the galaxy, the continued Mandalorian victories ensuring that the Sith could gain foothold. Help was so sorely needed, lest everything would fade to black. _

Revan opened his eyes and grit his teeth. It was only with considerable restraint that he could stop himself from storming the Council Chamber. The Force was screaming at him to go out there and help with the War Effort.  
Could those old fools not hear it's cries, it's pleas for someone to do something?

* * *

_Who are we to dare presume understand the Force?  
It's mysterious ways unknown to us all..._


End file.
